


Five Times

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor: Tales of Asgard, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Gen, If not I failed oh well I am learning, Oneshot, can you tell who is from which canon? If not, different dimensions :D, don't tell him?? XD or do. idk. XD, first one is canon all the rest come from my mind, idk if worth a read, if you wanna weightless fluff then try this idk XD, it is not potential incest Peter P. would say even if he did fancy both Loki and Thor when they, just some harmless gen fluff fun for me on this Sunday, nothing substantial, shshsh Loki doesn't knowwwww yettt, when they are not each other's Loki and Thor the ones he met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Five times an Avenger didn't listen to Spider-Man's spidey senses tingling, and one time one somebody who maybe would be an Avenger in the future did, possibly on a lark.Still, does he know how much that meant to him? Not that they will probably ever visist again, but, the meaning... the meaning was gigantic! To Peter Parker, if to nobody and nothing else.





	Five Times

**I. _One Avenger that Would Ignore Me, Am I Just Invisible to Asgardian Gods?_**

 

That was so, so, so, ever so cool! Yeah! Absolutely fan-fucking-tastic! The way the Mighty Thor, God of Thunder etc, hey, was he a God of Lightning, too, or did a second cousin twice removed got the gig?!

The way the Mighty Thor just smashed that Icy Gigant was absolutely _epic_!! Wowsers! Yeah! If Peter Parker said so himself! Only, there was less smashing, more hitting? Seeing as the Frost Large Guy's dead body was still wholly intact - _that, Nove my man, means, in smart-people-talk, in one piece, not in bitty tiny bitty little pieces, not that you'd know, with your bitty brain powers!_

_O-oh! Oh no no no! Spidey-senses tingling!_

He had to be quick, and fast, and make a large amount of logical sense, for the powerful god of Thunders and idk if Lightning or was that for some cousin??? to listen to him, stat, and not get hurt, coz he'd feel guilty if one Thor got seriously hurt coz of one Peter Parker being a slowpoke, that  would be on him, man, that would be on him!

"Don't touch that!"

Thor looked wholly unimpressed.

More words followed, but in the end, the sadly unimpressed Thor _touched that._

**_Ribbit!_ **

**********************

**_II. And the Hawks Not Listening Never Bothered Me, Anyway! That's a Lie, by the Way. :(_ **

Peter had to be quick about this! Quick and sure, so that the Barton wouldn't doubt that he's saying truth and only truth, like at the court!

"Mr Hawk! Please, oh, please, if you like me - I mean, you don't know me, sure, but I'm proper age that I could be your kid - oh, who am I kidding?! - but please, mister Hawkey, don't shoot at that, if you have mercy on me!!"

Hawkey _shot on that. Squarely._

Their dimension exploded. Yes, whole dimension. That wasn't very nice!

 

***********************

**_III. Who's Falcon, Anyway?_ **

 

_Mister... Falcon, was it??_

"Mister Falcon! If you do that, you might lose your arm!"

He _did it._

_Now his arm is stuck in the gooey thing! Oh, noooooooo. Why don't I care more?!_

_Mayyyyyyyybeeeee because he just **didn't listen to me!**_

"Fear not, my friends!"

Oh.

Thor did a little thunders and lightnings things. Still soooo coooool!! _Even though I hate Thor. Yes, I do. Why d'you ask? I absolutely truly do!!_

_I can't lie to save my Spider's ass, now, can I?! I still admire Thor, dammit!! Send help, I don't wanna!!_

_Aaaaaannndd now Falcon didn't lose his arm._

Peter Parker was, at his Heart of Hearts, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very glad and relieved for that.

********

**_IV. I just called to say  - d'you need some hot cocoa??_ **

"Captain, I'm not sure you should touch your shield right now, sir!"

This Captain America looked very understanding. Sad, but serene and understanding. It made something in Peter's gut twist with sadness and one heck of a crush -er. Admiration! Pure platonic admiration.

"Kid, I'm afraid I need that shield where I'm going."

Aaaaaand obviously the shield exploded in their faces.

They lived.

Still, why would nobody never ever listen to Peter?! To the ultimate, one and only - er, there were probably others in those elsewords?! - but to teh BEST - Spider-Man?!

**_V. And all the Unruly Maidens!_ **

Oh. The girl listened!

_When I shouted "Chibi-Moon, don't you dare touch the gem-thingy! The Infinity Stone! She actually listened. Because, I had a feeling, the Stone and her Crystal-thingy, they'd interact in strangest ways! And... she listened to me!! I think I'm in looooooove!!_

"But what if I only lightly poke it? Gently? No rough touching?", the Eternal Sailor Chibi-Moon asked, softly.

And then, she poked the Space Stone.

And now...

_I've got zero ideas where the princess of the Moon or whatever is. And. I don't blame me. I don't blame me. I swear I don't blame me!! I told her! Didn't I???_

_********************_

**_VI. Are you an Angel????? Because You've Just Given Me Wings!!!_ **

Peter, panting, grabbed Loki's wrist before the handsome teenager could quite touch the doorknob.

"Don't...!!"

"Don't what?" young God of Mischief asked, looking at Spider-Man's arm, with the look of utter disdain and the look of _I'm not impressed, as far as I can tell what look he's got. Ouch! That hurt! And here I was calling him handsome, and he's roughly my age, and, and, and!!!_

"His Spidey senses are tingling," Nova bothered to say.

_Nova, thank you! From today on, I don't hate you---- much! Oh, thank you, thank you, Sam, thank you!! Nova, you're an Aesir life-saver now!!_

"His what?" Loki half-bothered to ask, his free hand now going near the doorknob, only getting stopped by fast webbing.

Another look of disdain.

"Listen, if you touch that doorknob, you're dead! That's what my Spidey senses are tingling about, I think! Maybe??? I guess???"

_I wasn't quite sure. But! That's no reason not to listen to the great Peter Parker - aka, me!_

Loki made a few steps back.

Then, another few steps back.

Then, he quickly threw something, Peter wasn't sure what, it was too fast even for his eye, at the doorknob.

The whole building, in which they fortunately were not, and _that, my friends, is all thanks to my cooly awesomely epic fantastic super fast intervention!!!_

_The whole building - woah - now went up in flames!!_

And now, he felt a shockingly cold hand on his shoulder, and, before he realised, oh, Loki! - the Loki! - he heard a soft, almost caressing whisper straight in his ear, "Spider-Man, my friend, thank you. From the Heart. I, Loki, son of Odin, ward of Algrim, brother of Thor, sincerely thank you today, for my life. Or rather, for me not getting a scratch. I'm born of Asgard, fire wouldn't kill me - though I have a strange feeling that it would? Nevertheless. Whatever. Thank you."

_I didn't blush._

_****_

_Nuh-uh. No blushing. Sam is a dirty liar who lies, lyingly! I say._

wait who is Algrim? Girlfriend???

"No, Algrim is family."

"Oh, good!"

"It is. I never knew my mother, but Algrim is... I think, sometimes..."

"He is your adopted Mother. Neato! Got it. Thumbs up!"

Loki got shockingly flustered, which only sure meant  _I was right!! Ooooh, he's sooooo great, this particular Loki, and no blushing from me, nuh-uh!_  


End file.
